ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison/Police Department
'''The Police Station/Prison '''is a main location found in many of the Ultimate Driving games. This is where the Police Team spawn is, where you pay your Bounty and also when you get sent to jail if you have a Bounty. History The police station has existed since the inception of Ultimate Driving in 2010. It was only used to spawn police cars until the inception of the original Ultimate Driving: II. The prison doors could be opened by anyone in the old games and anyone could release people from prison. The prison and the attached police department have been a staple of the games ever since. Prison Players with 100 or more bounty can be arrested by police. Once arrested by police (or killed), they will spawn into the Jailed team and into a prison cell. Only 2 Players occupy a cell at any time, the next Players who get arrested are teleport to the other cells, starting from the first left cell and moving along the right. Whenever another Player spawns in a cell with someone already occupying it, the cell door timer resets. All Players get around 5 minutes of jail time, with 15-20 seconds in the cell and the rest around the prison. Updates When UD: Delancy Gorge came out, the prison got expanded and became an ordinary prison. There were no cells and more rooms. Also, doors that can be '''ONLY '''opened by Police were introduced, along with the Keycard. The Prison has been updated on 2/27/19. It has made the Prison way larger, and a Tool has been added for the Cops to fine people when they have 10+ bounty. Easter Eggs In UD: Pleasant Valley, when Bull was still part of the UDU team, there was an old jail sitting west of Buffalo. When Pleasant Valley was Re-hosted by index15, the old prison made another appearance, along with the addition of a second story and expanded rear. These areas are inaccessible, only the front corridor has an interior. It is unknown what this is exactly for. Most of the community think it’s an Easter Egg, but it’s most likely a Prison draft that Bull decided to add into Pleasant Valley as something to free up the view of rolling wheat fields. In UD: Monroe, before the Police Update was released, the Prison wasn’t located at the Police Station, it was in White Oaks, a different town west of Monroe. This Prison had non-functioning door, a badly created interior, some with hills poking through the walls and floor, and was very close to the edge of the map. It also had a mailbox in front of the staircase. When the new Police Department/Prison was added, this prison was abandoned, and can still be visited. In all of the new Police Departments, in the Prison, there is a wall that you can walk through, and you can access it via the holding cells. To find it, go down the stairs that lead to the corridor where players spawn if they are arrested. At the bottom of the stairs, turn right and walk into the corner opposite of the holding cells. when you pass the wall, follow the dark path until you see light up ahead. The Easter Egg is a picture of the Spanish Inquisition, which no one expects. Gallery Category:Game Features Category:UDU Equipment Category:Major Locations in the UDU Category:Major Buildings in the UDU Category:Major Attractions in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Locations in the UDU Category:Game Mechanics